


You Make Me So Happy, Would You Do Me The Honor Of Becoming My Husband ?:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Self Confidence, Slash, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve grew more confident, Everytime that he is with Tony, So He decided to do something nice for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Love Of The Ages Series: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548730
Kudos: 4





	You Make Me So Happy, Would You Do Me The Honor Of Becoming My Husband ?:

*Summary: Steve grew more confident, Everytime that he is with Tony, So He decided to do something nice for him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so excited, cause he was planning a special evening for his lover, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo. The Hunky Brunette was very ready to make this move in his life, He _was_ very happy about it. The **_Five-O Commander_** was adamant to have his man in his life, or nothing at all, cause he was all in.

Meanwhile, Tony was getting ready for his special night, & he was suspicious, & curious about what his lover had planned for the night. **“I wondering if what Steve had planned has to do what our relationship”** , The NCIS Agent thought to himself. He continued on to get ready for the night, Cause he wants to have fun.

Steve had all of their favorites set up for their special evening. It was just perfect to add to the planning. **“I ** _will_** make sure that he is always happy”**, He thought to himself, as he sets everything up, & waits for his man to show his face. The Hunky Brunette was so happy, & nervous at the same time, as he was planning what he is gonna say, as he is gonna propose.

Tony came in, The Dashing Man took a look around, & he was in awe, “Happy Anniversary, Baby, I love you so much”, Steve said smiling, as he kissed his lover sweetly. “I love you too, This is a wonderful surprise”, He kissed him back with equal force. They sat down at the table, & they made small talk, as they ate the wonderful meal that Steve had arranged for them.

The Dark-Haired Man was a little bit nervous all of sudden, “Tony, There is something that I want to ask you”, Tony nodded for him to go ahead. The Former Seal cleared his throat, before he spoke. “Tony DiNizzo, You gave me the best gift ever, _**You**_ make me feel alive again, I can’t ever repay you for that”. He said the last part, as he took a ring box out of his pocket, & opened it, & presented it to him. His happily emotional lover, Who had tears in his eyes, as a response to what Steve had said.

"Yes, Yes, I will marry you !", Tony smiled, as he exclaimed in happiness with tears in his eyes. He kissed him with heat, & passion. Steve took the ring out of the box, & tossed to the side. He placed it on his true love's finger, The Couple shared a couple of kisses, & they held each other, & then Steve reached for a remote, & put on some soft music. "Care to dance with me ?", The Hunky Man offered his hand to him. Tony nodded, & they spent the rest of their time dancing.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
